


Neon Meld

by boysquipleurent



Category: VIXX
Genre: AU, Boys In Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Shopping Malls, Slice of Life, Songfic, it's not the 80's without roller rinks and shopping malls, very slight taekhyuk and jaeshik on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boysquipleurent/pseuds/boysquipleurent
Summary: "I don't want anything else/I just want this night/I just wanna hold your hand and not let go." - pporappippam by SunmiHakyeon and Hongbin spend a night out together as the sun goes down in 1987 San Francisco.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Intoxicating - Valentine's round





	Neon Meld

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the Intoxicating Valentine's Day Round! The prompt was Sunmi's "pporappippam" and an 80's feel was requested as well. So here is a full-on 80's AU because I have no self-restraint. See if you can catch all the cultural references by the end!

“There you are. Were you waiting long?”

Hongbin turns his head from where he’s perched on the wall of some plant display in the middle of the food court, one foot up on it for more comfort while people watching, and grins at Hakyeon.

“An hour fifteen,” he replies, hopping off his ledge and tossing the long-empty cup of Coke in his hand into the trash can.

“What a gentleman, waiting for me after my shift,” Hakyeon purrs at him, eyes scanning down Hongbin in curiosity, taking in one of his ratty pairs of black denim cutoffs and a faded white tee he always threatens to toss (though Hongbin knows he won’t because Hakyeon appreciates how snug it is on him). Hongbin rolls his eyes at the once-over and shoves Hakyeon’s shoulder as they start off toward the nearest exit.

“Before you ask, no, this is not what I’m wearing out tonight. I stayed long at my last house today, so it was easier to just come here first.”

“Who was it today? Did you eat already?” Hakyeon asks as he flops a casual arm over Hongbin’s shoulders.

“Harold. He was feeling pretty good today so we sat outside, played some checkers. His downstairs neighbors were there, too, a lesbian couple, I think, so we all talked for a while. I grabbed some Chinese food when I got here.”  
  
“Oooh, how social of you,” Hakyeon teases.  
  
“Well it’s not that hard when I’m not being measured against someone like you or Jaehwan,” Hongbin responds drily, squinting in late summer sun as they emerge from the mall’s cool depths.

“Think of how dull your life would be if we hadn’t taken you under our wings, though,” Hakyeon says, laughing when Hongbin shoves him again. He grabs Hongbin’s hands, though, tugging him around a corner of the building. Hongbin huffs out a breath as Hakyeon presses Hongbin up against the rough wall of cool, shadowed alcove just out of sight of the milling crowds of the public in the parking lot.

His hands find Hakyeon’s hips as Hakyeon kisses him firmly. Hongbin would deny it, but he does go a little boneless as Hakyeon presses his shoulders against the wall, pleasantly floating along as Hakyeon’s tongue presses into his mouth just for a moment.

“Missed you,” Hakyeon murmurs, eyes sparkling, when he pulls away. Hongbin scoffs through his own smile.

“You saw me this morning. It hasn’t even been twelve hours.”

“You wound me, Binnie. You wound me,” Hakyeon sighs, both of them carefully emerging from the shadows separately and meandering toward Hakyeon’s car, bumping into each other as they go.

Back at the apartment Hongbin rinses the day’s sweat from his skin as the sun goes down, and he emerges to Hakyeon styling his hair in front of the mirror, skin gloriously on display. He gets swatted away when he tries to wrap his arms around Hakyeon’s waist from behind to kiss at his neck.

“Go get _dressed_ you beast. I don’t want to leave late.”

“We’re not even meeting anyone until later!” Hongbin huffs, but he finds his way into the bedroom anyway to get what he needs. He gives himself a minute to finish drying off while he tosses his favorite pair of jeans into his bag for later in the night, the ones that look like they’ve been chewed through the insides of a truck. For all of Hakyeon’s insistence on referring to Hongbin as a “ragamuffin” when he wears his leather and studs and boots, the man always puts his hands all over Hongbin once they’re on.

For now Hongbin rolls a t-shirt that bags in all the right places in a neon color (he thinks he grabbed purple, it’s not like he turned on the closet light to check), and pulls on a more respectable-looking pair of denim to tuck it into. He grabs whatever short-sleeve button-up is hanging on the doorknob to toss over it (yellow, it turns out), since he knows that means it’s clean. He double checks that he has whatever they may need for the evening ahead, however long, and goes to lock up the rest of the place while he waits for his boyfriend to finish primping.

(“Beauty is worth the effort, Hongbin,” Hakyeon tells him every night they do this. Hongbin secretly agrees with him, but his truest thoughts are that Hakyeon hardly needs to try to look beautiful.)

Hongbin almost laughs when Hakyeon finally emerges into the living room, ready to go.

“What a pair we make,” he says, lurching up off the couch toward his well-styled boyfriend. Hakyeon has kept it casual considering their activities tonight, and for once he’s the more muted one, the blue-and-white baseball tee hugging his body temptingly, while acid wash jeans make him look like a trendy model. To be fair, it’s not like Hakyeon hasn’t done some local catalogue modeling on the side for extra cash, a fact he desperately tries to keep under wraps, but that the rest of them love to bring up constantly.

It feels like a promising night already as they walk out the door.

“I cannot believe I let you drag me here again,” Hongbin complains as Hakyeon leads him by the hand, but there’s a laugh in his voice.  
  
“And yet you let me drive every time,” Hakyeon says, looking back at Hongbin with twinkling eyes as they dim lights of the roller rink envelop them, the music already cranked up. “And don’t think I don’t know it’s because you like the way my ass looks when I’m skating.”

Hongbin wants to complain but can’t through his grin as their shoulders bump while they count out cash for the shoe rentals together, nodding at the poor high schooler who always gets stuck working Friday nights. They find their way to a couple of chairs, tossing jackets over ones nearby for the friends they’ll no doubt pick up while here.

Hongbin’s still tying his laces by the time Hakyeon’s already balanced on his own, holding out a hand for Hongbin. First song of the night, it’s tradition. Hongbin always goes, never complains, and the lights for the Friday night crowd flash around them as Hakyeon and Hongbin roll into the rink. There’s always enough people here that no one pays too much attention to them, and they can have fun tugging each other around, Hakyeon usually showing off at some point by skating ahead of Bin and turning around to make conversation with him, his backwards skating effortless.

Tonight Hakyeon actually gets three songs in a row out of Hongbin before the other wheels off to order a couple drinks and snacks for them, so he can sit down already. He lets his legs sprawl out in front of him in the chair, watching Hakyeon make easy loops around the rink. He sees a few girls join him, and Hongbin vaguely recognizes at least one as Hakyeon’s coworker from the athletics store at the mall.

As usual, Hakyeon shows off while still managing to appear entirely magnanimous.

“I don’t know how you have fun sitting here on the sidelines,” comes a voice Hongbin recognizes, and he doesn’t even turn his head as Jaehwan skates over to him, twirling for a moment before sitting next to him. Hongbin swears no one should be able to pull off the neon monstrosity that is Jaehwan’s closet of V-neck tanktops and running shorts, plus earrings and the beginnings of a mullet, and yet somehow the man always has a full social calendar and so many admirers he couldn’t possibly get through all of them.

“I have fun watching him have fun,” Hongbin replies simply, nodding to where Hakyeon is skating with that same coworker, Sunmi, Hongbin thinks her name is.

“Coward,” Jaehwan snipes back at him, attempting to steal some of the fries that got delivered, though Hongbin smacks his hand away, or at least the first time.

“Anyone else here tonight?” he asks instead, eyes still on Hakyeon, watching him weave to the rhythm of the song.

“Not yet, but I think Hyuk is supposed to come soon. I think he’s bringing something, too.”

“Thank god,” Hongbin says with a stretch, and just then Hakyeon rolls his way, smiling and slightly flushed. He waves to the girls before plopping right into Hongbin’s lap, who gives an ungainly “oof” and catches Hakyeon before he falls.

“Hi, Hwannie!” Hakyeon greets the other, Hongbin handing him the still cold cherry Crush from the table nearby. Hongbin bobbles his legs underneath Hakyeon.

“These chairs were not made for two people. Or anyone bigger than a 14-year-old, really.” Hakyeon clucks at him but moves over to sit with Jaehwan, just as Hongbin spots Hyuk skulking in the arcade corner.

“I’m going to go say hi to Hyogi,” Hongbin tells the others as he dusts himself off.

“And light up?” Jaehwan asks slyly. Hongbin mimes a toke at him and then skates off, Hyuk spotting him long before he gets there, and giving him an easy grin.

Hongbin emerges from the Staff Only room with Hyuk and a few others about twenty minutes later, eyes rimmed red, and breath hitching with a cough or two. Hakyeon is still in their seats to welcome him, and Hyuk tags along.

“Have fun, boys?” Hakyeon asks, and Hongbin hums in contentment, flopping way back into the seat.

“Give me another ten minutes or so and I’ll go back out with you,” he promises Hakyeon. He stays true to his word, the neon all blending together as he whirls around with Hakyeon, unable to keep from laughing when he almost falls over. The weed generally makes skating more fun for him, but has the downside of messing with his coordination.

The way Hakyeon is looking at Hongbin, though, tells him it doesn’t matter. Hongbin is just happy to be here with him, and he can see it mirrored in Hakyeon’s eyes. He tightens his grip on Hakyeon’s hand and speeds up to skate side by side with him. He doesn’t ever want to let go.

This is all well and fun, but there’s more exciting parts of the night waiting for them. When they turn in their skates, Jaehwan tags along back to the car, while Hyuk shouts that he’ll meet them over in the Castro District later. They don’t go right there of course, driving around a bit on the streets to see who they can see, the night alive with tourists and locals, all out in the balmy air.

They drop Jaehwan off to go meet up with a friend, but wave him off when he offers to wait while they park.

“I wanted to stop by Festival Books first,” Hakyeon calls, and Jaehwan waves them off in understanding. They change in the car, laughing as they practically knock into each other while struggling in and out of clothes. It’s not like anyone here would care.

Hakyeon eyes the Ramones tour shirt that always lifts up enough to show Hongbin’s hipbones, and Hongbin palms a handful of Hakyeon’s ass in those ridiculous denim shorts of his as they climb out. Hongbin smirks when he sees that Hakyeon’s got a cropped shirt on tonight and pins him against the hood of the car for a moment.

“You really are the gayest man I have ever seen.” Hakyeon grabs a fistful of Hongbin’s hair and tugs him closer.

“Shut up and come here, you raging homosexual,” he mutters against Hongbin’s lips for a ghost of a moment. They shouldn’t linger, even though it’s dark behind the building, so soon they lope into the brightly lit shop, lined with the latest leather pinups and this month’s freshest softcore tapes.

Hongbin doesn’t need anything tonight, so he just wanders the store and nods to a few familiar faces while Hakyeon seems to have something in mind. It doesn’t take long, and Hongbin leans on the counter next to Hakyeon when he sees the other going to pay for something.

Hongbin raises an eyebrow as he sees Hongbin hand over some cash for a couple bottles of poppers.

“Really? What has inspired your wild side tonight?” Hakyeon just shakes his head at Hongbin with a fond smile as he slips the small bottle into a pocket.

“Nothing. I just want to relax a little.” Hongbin hums, slipping his arm into Hakyeon’s back pocket as they exit the store.

“Just let me know when you want to take them, I’ll sit with you.”

“Such a kind young man I found myself,” Hakyeon laughs, smacking a kiss to Hongbin’s cheek as they walk a little more loosely down the street toward one of their regular haunts.

Jaehwan is waiting outside, and they’ve timed it well since he’s just ready to drop the stub of his cigarette to the ground and stamp it out.

“Prompt gays, who could imagine,” Jaehwan smirks, and Hongbin rolls his eyes while Jaehwan hooks an arm through Hakyeon’s and pulls them inside the warm, damp air of Slick. He lets Jaehwan tug Hakyeon ahead, and he sees Taekwoon tucked into a booth, already looking red-cheeked and swaying into a pleased-looking Hyogi. Wonshik is nowhere to be found as of yet, though if Hongbin had to guess he’d put his money on a dark corner where he can suck face with someone in peace until Jaehwan has made his return from his smoke break known.

Sure enough their dark-haired friend returns shortly after they arrive, and Hongbin shakes his head at the man while Hakyeon fingers the gold hoop in his ear.

“You wear entirely too many track suits for someone who’s not straight.”

“Well imagine looking like you when you’re dating a model,” Wonshik replies, and he makes a surprised noise as Jaehwan leans over the table to kiss him as a reward for the dig.

“Catalogue model,” Hyuk and Taekwoon chorus together, and Hakyeon smacks at them with a red face to shut them up.

“Les talking, more dancing,” he demands, and he drags Taekwoon and Jaehwan off with him, Wonshik trailing after them.

“Such a diva,” Hyuk grins, and Hongbin kicks him in the ankle for that.

“I’m the only one besides Taek and Jae with privileges to say that. Now come help me get their orders.”

Their table soon grows noisy when the boys come back from their first round of drinks, and different friends drop in and out to gossip and smoke and drink. Hongbin obliges Hakyeon with a few dances, but after one or two turns him safely over to their friends and sets off for a less strenuous area and a new drink himself.

Hongbin had broken off a while ago to chat with some friends at the bar, and by the time he returns to the booth, Hakyeon and all the others are also there. He plunks down with them, drinks for himself and Hakyeon with him, and they all rearrange until Hakyeon is next to Hongbin, leaning against his chest.

“My hero,” Hakyeon sighs, and Hongbin glances down at him, smiles into the kiss Hakyeon presses to his lips. “You mind sitting for a while, Binnie?” Hongbin shakes his head.

“I’m fine with that. You ready to loosen up then?”

“Mmm, I am indeed.” Hongbin gets comfortable in his seat and wraps an arm around Hongbin’s waist, gesturing for him to go ahead once he’s ready.

“Thanks again,” Hakyeon whispers to him, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth before he pulls out the tiny glass vial. Hongbin sips from his drink while Hakyeon breaks the plastic seal with a nail and peels it off.

“No one’s got anything lit around here, right?” Hakyeon checks as he unscrews the lid to the bottle. When everyone confirms he’s clear, Hakyeon places the stopper on the table and quickly caps the bottle with his thumb. Hongbin watches him, enjoying the way Hakyeon’s eyes flutter closed as he brings the vial up and presses one nostril shut with a thumb, taking a deep inhale.

Hongbin takes the vial from him so Hakyeon doesn’t have to worry and caps it for now. He’s not sure how much Hakyeon wants to take tonight, but he guesses it’ll be opened a few more times, at least.

By the time he leans back, Hakyeon is melting against him, a blissed-out grin stretching across his face.

“Good?” Hongbin asks, the mirth in his voice evident. He dips down toward Hakyeon.

“Yeah, very good,” Hakyeon murmurs back, a hand resting on Hongbin’s cheek as their lips meet. Hongbin’s hand finds its way up Hakyeon’s neck, cradling the back of his head as their kiss deepens, Hakyeon making a low, pleasant noise into Hongbin’s mouth. The pace stays languid as they lose time to the makeout session, and Hongbin feels warmth seep into his bones as if he’d been the one huffing just now.

When they part Jaehwan applauds and Hongbin flips him off, holding Hakyeon tighter to his side.

“Again?” Hongbin asks as Hakyeon reaches for the vial and he gets a nod in return.

“Felt nice. I haven’t done this in a while.” Before Hakyeon partakes, Jaehwan pipes up.

“There enough in there for two?” Hakyeon gives a long-suffering sigh, but his lips are twitching.

“Yes, I have plenty, you mooch. You can take a hit.”  
  
“Not mooching if it’s given freely,” Jaehwan says smugly, spreading his hands.

“This one’s just a buzz. The other one I brought is for later, dancing.”

“A man of preparedness, and taste,” Jaehwan sighs at him dreamily, and Hongbin narrows his eyes at Jaehwan in mock threat, Hyuk gagging in the background.

“If anyone else wants some, take it after Jae,” Hakyeon offers before he uncorks and takes another long sniff. He passes the bottle to Jaehwan, who hands it off to Hyogi, and even Taekwoon decides to go for a whiff, while Wonshik joins Hongbin in abstaining.

By the time it gets back to Hakyeon, the high is already dying down and he takes one more before setting it safely back on the table. Then he lets go and gives all his weight to Hongbin.

Truthfully, Hongbin feels very lucky. Hakyeon takes care of them so well, the responsible and mature one who balances his checkbook every week, chases after the landlord for repairs, and keeps something in the fridge besides old takeout and beer. Hongbin cherishes moments like these, even takes Polaroids of them when they’re in the comfort of someone’s home so he can burn these times into his own brain, these times when Hakyeon trusts him to steer them for long enough to let the load off his shoulders.

Hongbin’s hand drifts up and down Hakyeon’s side, and he nuzzles into the crook of the man’s neck, letting his lips linger there. He knows Hakyeon is weak for neck kissing, and it’s heightened for him with the rush. Hongbin takes it slow, lips moving gently over Hakyeon’s skin, flicking out here and there to lick up the sweat until he finds a spot he likes. Then Hongbin

stays, worrying the skin gently and sucking a feather-light bruise into it while Hakyeon makes gentle sighs and moans above him. He looks up into Hakyeon’s eyes, dark and enticing under the dim lights, and Hongbin’s hand moves higher on Hakyeon’s leg, thumb stroking over Hakyeon’s bare inner thigh.

They share another deep kiss, Hongbin’s hand trailing ever higher until the next time they part. Hakyeon glances at Hongbin’s lips, then farther down, and they both stand at the same time, Hongbin tugging them off toward the bathroom.

When they emerge, slightly disheveled, but looking pleased and loose-limbed, Jaehwan has the audacity to wolf-whistle as if he’s not in there almost every week. But there’s no time to snark at him, as a new song blasts over the speaker and Hakyeon lights up, tugging Hongbin to the dancefloor. Ah, Whitney, of course.

All their friends seem to have the same idea, though, and Hongbin lets go long enough to have some fun, steadying Hakyeon as he takes a whiff from a new bottle. Sweat drips down Hongbin’s back as three, four, five songs pass, and he takes sniff of his own, just once. His head buzzes and his bones seem to flee for a minute, but then they’re back on the floor and everyone is dancing.

He’s exhausted by the time they all stumble back into their seats. They stay long enough to finish their latest round of drinks and catch another song or two, but the mood is shifting, and it’s time to head out for all of them.

The cool air outside the bar is a relief against Hongbin’s skin, and he and Hakyeon tuck themselves into the car after they bid the others goodbye, Hakyeon drunk enough that he actually let them pick up some greasy burger joint food on their walk back to the car. They sit in the backseat, watching the parking lot slowly dwindle as the night crowds move on to the next area, or head home, able to see so many lights from up on top of the hill. Hongbin doesn’t even realize he’s dozed off until Hakyeon shifts his shoulder beneath him. It all seems like a dream, no line between Hongbin’s reality and something better.

“Let’s drive,” Hakyeon says to him, when he sees Hongbin is awake again, eyes sparkling in the dancing starlight. He has no idea how long he was gone. “I’m sober now,” Hakyeon continues, and Hongbin believes the clarity of his gaze.  
  


“Okay.”

  
He doesn’t even think to ask where.

They do this sometimes, cruise the highways after their nights, but normally they drive in circles, or out to a known location, a park, a friend’s neighborhood. But tonight they’re not going to stop inside the city limits, Hongbin can feel it. He feels himself melt back into the seat, mellow but wide awake again as the darkness of the night swallows them once they finally pass the last of the suburbs.

They keep the radio off once the local stations fizzle out, listening to the quiet hour around them that’s begun as everyone else settles down in their beds.

Hongbin doesn’t ask where they’re going until the trees grow denser around them, occasionally giving way to flashes of ocean and cliffsides.

  
“Have somewhere in mind?” he finally asks, finding a more comfortable way to slouch in his seat. Hakyeon turns his head, one eye on Hongbin as a grin crawls over his face.

“What do you think about hitting Eureka by sunrise?” Hongbin feels his own mouth twisting into a grin on its own.

“And you said you weren’t having a wild night. Let’s do it.”

The air continues to cool the farther they drive, the sea breeze whipping through the windows when they lower them. Hongbin stares up at the sky, playing with the fingers of Hakyeon’s left hand as the stars give way to trees, climbing higher and higher. Sometimes they murmur lowly together, but most of the drive they just listen to the sound of the wind on the highway and the waves on the cliffs.

Just before grey light reaches its first fingers over the horizon to the east, Hakyeon pulls off onto a side road outside of their destination.

“I saw a sign for a spring,” Hakyeon says when Hongbin rolls his head to glance at him. Hongbin chuckles, understanding immediately.

“Are we allowed to be there at this time of day?” he asks.

“Do you care?” Hakyeon retorts, the road turning eventually to dirt.

“Not particularly.”

They bump along into a gravel parking lot and the car comes to a rest. Hongbin is out the door with Hakyeon, not a word between them. Hongbin doubles back, snatches some blankets from the backseat and then follows Hakyeon down a narrow path to a silent, still pond. The only sound is the soft gurgle of the river feeding into it.

The two of them strip down quickly, listening for any sign of life around them. All they here are a few early morning birds offering a chirp here or there, and the dew on Hongbin’s feet perks him up.

As soon as they’re bare Hakyeon is stretching out a hand to Hongbin and they pick their way carefully into the shallows. Hongbin gasps, the water cold even at this time of year. Once they’re out far enough, both dive beneath the surface with a splash. The clear water wakes Hongbin up, and he breaks the surface feeling refreshed despite the fact he’s barely slept for almost a day now.

Hakyeon surfaces moments after him and Hongbin just bobs there with him for a moment, staring at Hakyeon in the quiet lilac colored morning while drops of water roll down Hakyeon’s face, hair slicked out of his face and highlighting his features. They float toward each other a little at a time, until Hongbin is close enough to draw his arms over Hakyeon’s shoulders while their lips meet.

It’s slow this time, but savoring, meditative. Hongbin might call it transcendent. They float there, kissing and letting themselves be buoyed around the edge of the spring until the cold starts to seep in deeper and the sky begins to lighten.

When they clamber out, Hongbin wraps the two of them in the blankets from the car, since they had no towels on hand tonight, and they sit there together, looking out at the forest across the way. Hongbin presses a kiss to Hakyeon’s hair where his head rests on Hongbin’s shoulder. If you told Hongbin this was eternity, he’d take it.

They change back into their roller rink clothes and they’re on the main street of Eureka before it’s 6:30. The town hasn’t fully woken up yet, but there’s a diner open already, the inside quiet and filled only with the soft buzz of morning radio and a couple regulars in the back. They take a booth by the window, and Hongbin wishes he had his camera, on him with the way the sun hits Hakyeon’s hair, which curls up oddly here and there since it’s drying naturally in the air around them for once.

Instead, he puts his hand over Hakyeon’s while they wait for their coffee and toast. It’s quiet enough, and no one is paying them any mind. The smile Hongbin ges for the trouble would be worth it either way.  
  
“What do you think about trying to cross into Oregon before 10?” Hakyeon asks Hongbin, their ankles touching beneath the table.

“Any particular reason?” Hakyeon beams at him.

“No.” Hongbin rests his head on the arm he has on the table and smiles up at Hakyeon.

“Of course. I’d go anywhere with you.”  
  
  
They make it back home in the deep blue of Saturday night, exhaustion carved into their bones, silly trinkets littered on the floorboard, and contentment sunburned into their skin. Their tan lines have gone strange on Hakyeon's right and Hongbin's left, where their fingers overlapped almost the entire way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I would love to hear what people thought of it, and prompter I hope you especially enjoyed it!
> 
> A List of Easter Eggs and References:  
> 1) Hongbin's "last home of the day" is a reference to organizations like Project AngelFood that deliver and cook meals to chronically ill people, and often took care of patients with HIV and AIDS specifically. Project Angelfood itself was started in 1989, but community care started before then.  
> 2) Festival Books - This is a reference to Circus of Books, an iconic San Francisco bookstore that was a big part of the gay scene and gay pornography in the 70's and 80's. Highly recommend the Netflix doc about it.  
> 3) The Castro District - The historic gay district of San Francisco  
> 4) Poppers - an inhalant that gives a 1 or 2 minute high that dilates the blood vessels and relaxes the body. Commonly associated with the gay club scene, and legally sold in the US as long as it's labeled for "commercial purposes"


End file.
